KND Code Module:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This is page will direct users on the KND Code Module how to edit pages in an organized, formal manner. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. ::E.g: An article for a 2x4 Technology should be named "M.U.S.K.E.T.". *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. ::E.g.: Numbuh 362 is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles except for strategies and quotes. Avoid using plural pronouns for singular nouns as well. ::E.g.: The characters cannot be referred as "they". Use the general "he", "she", or the characters' name. *Real world references such as voice actors and game developers should be linked to their respective pages in Wikipedia. ::E.g.: Tom Warburton should be linked to his article in Wikipedia using the line wikipedia:Tom Warburton *Use proper American English when writing articles and use proper spelling. Do not spell words the way characters in Codename: Kids Next Door do. ::E.g: Instead of spelling "powuh" like they do in the show, spell it properly like "power". *All trivia are to be written in bullets. ::E.g.*Numbuh 4 is allergic to coconuts as seen in Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. ''wikipedia:''Operation O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K. ''with a reaction of swollen lips. *All articles must contain more than one sentence. When explaining a certain object from the show, explain its use, who created it, and its appearances in the show. *Speculation should not be added into any article whatsoever. Speculation is biased, and we aim to write unbiased. If speculation is found, it will be deleted. *Do '''NOT' add this code to articles: font color="insert color here", except coloring the title of a character's Numbuh. If you must use a code like that, please refer to the Hexidecimal Color Chart (easy to find on any search engine) to find the actual code for the color. Deleted *Articles not pertaining to Codename: Kids Next Door will be deleted. *Images with bad quality will be deleted. Fan art and icons are not allowed. *All articles needed for deletion should be marked with the deletion template and an administrator should be contacted in regards to it. For Episodes & Games *Use full, official names for episodes and games. All episodes and games should be in italics, no exceptions. ::E.g.: Operation: I.T. *Overview should only be in a paragraph. Only the synopsis should contain full details of episodes. *Quotes for the episodes are to be written in italics. :E.g.: If doing a quote for Operation: I.T., the quote is to be written like this: "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!". For Characters *Each character gets a article with an info box with Ally or Villian, depending of their roles of the characters from Codename: Kids Next Door. *Do not insert any fan-made art in characters' pages, only official. *A quote is to be added on top of a character's page, but the quote is only to be from that character. *An operative's article should be named for their Numbuh, not by their real name. For example, Numbuh 362's article should be named Numbuh 362, not Rachel McKenzie. General Sections *'Biography' *'Personality' *'Appearance' *'Trivia' Locations *Each location in the show will get an article as long they are actually locations in the show. *The name of the location should be the first thing on the page in bold. *List appearances of the location in any episodes they appear in and describe their role. Images *Only screenshots that can be used can be uploaded onto the Code Module. No fan-made, icon, or low-quality pictures are allowed, inculding pictures used to decorate userpages. *Only 6 images at least are allowed to put on each episode's page. *Images of characters are allowed to be placed in a gallery if there are many. Videos *Links to the episodes are not allowed under any circumstances. Please buy them from the iTunes or Zune Marketplace in order to support Mr. Warburton. *'DO NOT EMBED FAN-MADE VIDEOS INTO ARTICLES.' *Broken links will be removed upon sight. *Please do not insert videos that do not relate to Codename: Kids Next Door.